Batman Meets Disney
by the-CHELO
Summary: A mini-collection (for now) of parodies that combine Batman characters with classic songs from Disney films. Similar to my posts such as Back In Arkham Again & Kill The Clown, only less spotlight on the Rogues Gallery & more investment on the Bat Clan & other Heroes/Vigilantes. Additional bursts of ideas, I like to call these.
1. Chapter 1

_**Howdy! I like to call these a mini-collection of Batman Parodies that I had ideas for. Half are done in a sensible manner and the other half are for my own pleasures. But overall, they are entertainment! I'll be adding more as I go. As always, I own neither Batman nor Disney.**_

* * *

CH 1: LION KING

**Can't Wait To Be** **Batman**/Just Can't Wait To Be King**(Damian, Jon, & Tim) **

DAMIAN:

_I'm gonna be the next Batman,_

_The mightiest of all!_

TIM:

_Well, I've never seen a Knight of Terror_

_Who stands at four feet tall._

DAMIAN:

_I'll be the greatest detective,_

_The police cannot tame~_

_I'm learning swift and training tense,_

_I'm working on my aim!_

(Throws a Batarang at Tim)

TIM:

_Thus far, a demo that's explicitly deadpan._

DAMIAN:

_Oh, I can't wait to be Batman!~_

TIM:

You're way in over your head

Damian, if you think…-

DAMIAN:

_I wouldn't need a Robin_

TIM:

You just can't take away the Dynamic D-

JON:

_No one to be an annoyance_

TIM:

Hey, are you insinuating-

DAMIAN:

_I can then fire Drake_

TIM:

Whoa, whoa, hold on-

JON:

_Wiped from existence_

TIM:

I'm standing right here!

DAMIAN:

_Free to patrol all alone,_

TIM:

That's a horrific idea.

DAMIAN:

_Making my rules as I go!~_

TIM:

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart to heart!_

DAMIAN:

_No need for advice_

_From orphaned peasants for a start~_

TIM:

_If this is where Batman's legacy is headed,_

_Count me out!_

_Out of Gotham, out of Wayne Manor_

_I wouldn't hang about-_

_This city will be doomed by a madman~_

DAMIAN:

_Oh, I can't wait to be Batman!~_

...

_Everybody look left!_

JON:

_Everybody look right!_

DAMIAN:

_Everywhere you look I'm-_

JON:

_Standing spotlight~_

TIM:

-Not yet!

GOTHAMITES:

_Arkham inmates should countdown their lifespan,_

_For the demon spawn will soon reign sky and land,_

_Damian shall be the best we have had,_

_Oh, He can't wait to be Batman!_

JON:

_Oh, He can't wait to be Batman!_

DAMIAN:

_Oh, I can't wait _tooooooo_ be Batman!~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Quick Note: I'll be posting ALL 6 Chapters today so~, expect a lot to read. Except for this one, it's pretty short. But nonetheless!**

* * *

CH 2: SNOW WHITE

**I'm Wishing (Kori And Roy) **

Kori:

Want to hear a secret?

Promise not to tell?

I_ have heard that this is a Wishing Well!~_

_Make a wish into the well,_

_That's all you have to do_

_And if you hear it echoing,_

_Your wish will soon come true_

_I'm wishing! (I'm wishing)_

_To simply fit in._

_With the people! (The people)_

_Of Earth~ (Of Earth)_

_I'm hoping! (I'm hoping)_

_To impress my friends._

_With the things! (With the things)_

_I've learned~ (I've learned)_

_Hah hah hah hah hah! (Hah hah hah hah hah)_

_Hah hah hah hah hah! (Hah hah hah hah hah)_

_Hah hah hah hah hah! (Hah hah hah hah hah)_

_Hah hah hah hah haaaah~_

_I'm wishing! (I'm wishing)_

_To help those I can._

_Without breaking! (Without breaking)_

_Some Bones!_

Roy:

_Some Bones~_

Kori:

Oh Roy, hello! What brings you here?

Roy:

Yeah, um, Jason called. We're supposed to meet up with him for another job gig.

Kori:

Really? Oh, how marvelous! Then that means my wish has been heard! Thank you, Great Wishing Well!

Roy:

Oh, Kori...Why the hell did you believe Dick about this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Context Behind This Set-Up: None. I just enjoy these 2 characters so much. Have fun!~**

* * *

CH 3: SLEEPING BEAUTY

**Once Upon A Scene**/ Once Upon A Dream** (Kara & Tim)**

KARA:

_I know you,_

_I rescued you_

_Once upon a scene~_

_I know you,_

_The fear in your eyes came with_

_The sound of a scream_

_Yes, I know it's true,_

_These issues are more_

_Than what they seem~_

_So if I were you,_

_Here's what you should do!_

_You'd thank me at once,_

_The way you did once upon a scene~_

_La da la da la da da dum!_

_La da la da la da da - Aaahauaahauaaah~_

_So if I were you,_

_Here's what you should do!_

_You'd thank me at once,_

KARA & TIM:

_The way you did once-_

TIM:

_Upon a scene~_

KARA:

Ah! Red Robin, you scared me!

TIM:

Um, sorry for startling ya, Supergirl. It's just that I'm also investigating on this case, too.

KARA:

Y-You are?

TIM:

Yeah, and I heard you singing, so I just…

KARA:

Oh no, that was my bad! I was just discussing with a familiar witness. I should really stop fooling around and get back to work.

TIM:

No, wait!-I mean, I didn't mind the singing. The melody was really beautiful, that's all.

KARA:

You think so?

TIM:

Yeah, it's catchy.

_I know you,_

_I rescued you_

_Once upon a scene~_

_I know you,_

_The fear in your eyes-_

TIM & KARA:

_-Came with_

_The sound of a scream_

_Yes, I know it's true,_

_These issues are more_

Than_ what they seem~_

_So if I were you,_

_Here's what you should do!_

TIM:

_You'd thank me at once,_

KARA:

The way you did once,

TIM & KARA:

_Upon a scene!~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, Adolescence. The phase of discovery & confusion~...Ahem-Anyway, this is placed back a bit in the past, in case Y'all need to know!**

* * *

CH 4: BEAUTY & THE BEAST

**Something There (Barbara & Dick)(Ft. Alfred, Bruce, & Robin!Jason)**

BARBARA:

_There's something smart,_

_And logical_

_But he was rash, and he was weird,_

_And comical!_

_But now he's cool,_

_And so assured,_

_I wonder why I haven't seen it there before~_

DICK:

_She looked this way_

_With such a smile,_

_And when we touched_

_My heart had stopped just for a while!_

_No, it can't be!_

_I'll just ignore,_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before~_

BARBARA:

_Gasp, this became reflective!_

_I have never thought that this could be~_

_True, he is no detective,_

_But's there's something in him that I simply didn't see~_

BRUCE:

_Well, who'd have thought?_

ALFRED:  
_Well, bless my soul!_

JASON:  
_Well, who'd have known?_

ALFRED:  
_Well, who indeed!_

BRUCE:  
_Well, And who'd have guessed that this would happen to them alone!_

ALFRED:

I_t's so peculiar!_

BRUCE, ALFRED, & JASON:

_We'll wait and see,_

_Just to make sure,_

_That there is something there that wasn't there before~_

ALFRED:

_You know perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before~_

JASON:

_There must be something there that wasn't there before~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Imma leave this in 'Alias', just under the consideration that Y'all's preferred interpretation of Batwoman will definitely be different from mine~**

* * *

5: PRINCESS AND THE FROG

**I Work** **Alone**/Almost There** (BATWOMAN)**

"Listen, I don't have time for help."

_Not gonna need it for a while._

_Ain't got time for messin' around~_

_It's just not my style._

_This old town will slow you down,_

_If you work with and follow a team._

_But I know exactly how I'm working,_

_And I'm getting better, and better_

_For each crime scene!_

_Cause I work alone!~_

_I work alone~_

_People tell me I'm lonely,_

_I tell 'em "run home"!_

_Trials and tribulations~_

_I know proof's been shown!_

_But I succeeded what others have failed!_

_Cause I work alone~_

_I remember Daddy told me,_

_'The world is a cruel place'_

_But you gotta deal with the pain,_

_Come at it face to face._

_So now I fight crime each and every night,_

_To show off that it is done my way._

_Just doin' what I do,_

_Look out crooks I'm comin' for you!_

_Cause I work alone!~_

_I work alone~_

_I save Gotham right to the bone,_

_And I do so alone,_

_I work alone~_

_There's been trials and tribulations~_

_Y'all know that proof's been shown!_

_But I survived Arkham and faced the mob,_

_And I've done it alone!_

_I work alone~_

_Cause I work alone!~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Less humorous and more touchy-feely! My current favorite~**

* * *

CH 6: TANGLED

**I'm Part Of The Team/**I See The Light** (Stephanie & Cassandra)**

STEPH:

_All those years, alone in the darkness_

_All that pain, was where life had been_

_All that time wondering for how long_

_I've been forgotten._

_Now I'm here, part of something bigger_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's oh so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be.~_

_And at last, I'm part of the team!~_

_And it's like I'm making a difference~_

_And at last, I'm part of the team!~_

_And it's like, the night is new~_

_And it's more than what it seems!~_

_And I'm back to my own senses~_

_..._

_All at once, things become familiar,_

_Now that I feel at home~_

CASS:

_All those years eradicating lives_

_All that truth, shadowing a lie_

_All that time, never really __open_

_Even if I try._

_Now right here, I am helping others_

_Now right here, suddenly I know_

_Beside you, I'm breaking through_

_I'm where I'm meant to go.~_

CASS & STEPH:

_And at last, I'm part of a team!~_

STEPH;

_And it's like, I'm making a difference~_

STEPH & CASS:

_And at last, I'm part of a team!~_

CASS:

_And it's like the night is new~_

CASS & STEPH:

_And it's more than what it seems!~_

_And I'm back to my own senses~_

_..._

_All at once, things become familiar,_

_Now that I am home~_

_..._

_Now that I am home!~_

* * *

**That's all of the song renditions for now! I'll leave it open in case I'm inspired to do another in the future because you never know. Tell me what you guys think so far. Positive or negative, any kind of feedback is welcomed! Thanks everyone for indulging in my 'obsession'. I shall now go to rest until motivation hits me again!**


End file.
